


A Tome of Eldritch Lore

by EnlightenedRobot



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Cults, Horror, Humor, Lovecraftian Horror, Other, Satire, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlightenedRobot/pseuds/EnlightenedRobot
Summary: I have found something so terrifying, Lovecraft himself would quiver.





	A Tome of Eldritch Lore

I have found true existential dread in the words written in an intangible tome whose very existence defies logic. A tome which is readily available to those who seek it out, but which lacks literal matter; one which is written not in ink, but in light.

The primordial tales held within tell uncomfortable truths about the nature of humanity. Godless words written in a nigh incomprehensible dialect tell tales of half human monstrosities born from the unholy union of man and monster; the descriptions of which defy the euclidean logic of our three dimensions.

The religious begin asking questions while the agnostics might turn to God, but neither will recieve answers. Even the laws of science and nature are defined by the word’s written in tribute to a long dead scribe through a cult of anonymous figures whose real names are lost to history.

Lovecraft wrote of tomes that could shatter the human psyche and of creatures whose descriptions defy human language. The themes of his stories imply a godless universe in which humankind is defenseless not only to the cosmic horrors beyond our skies, but also the everyday horrors of existence, a world in which one must regularly interact with dogs, seafood, and brown people. But these fears are nothing compared to the tomes of which I’ve seen... stories which have actively kept me up at night. I have found that which would make the master of pulp horror quiver.

Erotic Lovecraftian Slashfic.

There lies a sense of hope in the pages of AO3, where the monstrous creations of a despicable man are re-appropriated for the pleasure of modern audience. I have seen the darkest depths of the human mind, where disgusting stories involving tentacles and improbable anatomy run rampant. And yet we have not yet gone mad. Or maybe we have and haven’t noticed yet. Either way, there is always someone asking for more.

In short, Lovecraft was a wuss.


End file.
